Lifting devices, such as cranes, are employed to hoist or lift objects to great heights. A plurality of lifting device may be employed at locations such as a construction site. The construction site may have many different obstacles that impede lifting objects such as equipment, beams, lumber, building material, etc. The cranes may swivel or pivot about a pivot point to allow the cranes to lift and move objects into position. In large construction projects efficiency becomes increasingly important. During operation of the crane, events may occur such as collisions between objects.